Anatomía de una Irken
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: La odiaba, y por eso la revelaría ante el mundo… Pero primero, debía saber más. Fem!ZADR. DivinexZana. Yuri. Primer fanfic de la primera ronda temática: "El lado femenino de las cosas".
1. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Invader ZIM nunca podría habérseme ocurrido… Lloraré.

Summary: La odiaba, y por eso la revelaría ante el mundo… Pero primero, debía saber más. Fem!ZADR. DivinexZana. Yuri. Primer fanfic de la primera ronda temática: "El lado femenino de las cosas".

Personajes: Divine (Fem!Dib), Zana (Fem!Zim)

**Nota: Alguna información la saqué de sitios sobre Invasor ZIM, otra la leí en fanfics y otra la escogí yo, así que no se puede considerar como parte de la serie****.**

**Anatomía de una Irken.**

Parte 1.

«13:00 pm. Zana se descuidó y una de sus antenas sobresalió, notándose más cuando la movió ligeramente. Luego de ello reacomodó la peluca. Nadie lo notó.»

Divine escribió rápidamente mirando su reloj. Apenas acabó mordió el lápiz con fuerza y miró al frente, en el pizarrón solamente decía "Control mental" en letras grandes mientras el señor Bitters obligaba a un pobre niño a comerse una ardilla que pataleaba arañándole la cara.

—_Nada nuevo…_—Pensó volviendo a dirigir la vista a una "chica" sentada enfrente, junto a la puerta. Su nombre era Zana, y era una extraterrestre sin importar que nadie le creyera. Tenía la piel de color verde suave, los "ojos" azules y grandes rodeados de largas pestañas, el "cabello" negro cayendo pequeños mechones sobre los ojos y atado en dos largas coletas que a veces se enredaban con sus antenas. Zana no tenía pecho, y si tenía pues no abultaba mucho, además llevaba un vestido rosa fuerte a rayas, mallas negras y una especie de "mochila" metálica con forma de huevo que no parecía incomodarla para sentarse.

Divine en cambio era una humana común y corriente. Sus ojos eran marrón claro, con unos anteojos circulares cubriéndolos y pestañas enmarcando, su piel era de color claro, el cabello negro caía suavemente por sus hombros, además de que usaba una playera azul con una carita gris que hacía un monte donde estaba su pecho de tamaño mediano, pantalones negros y una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Cualquiera que las comparara vería las diferencias. Color de piel, textura del cabello e incluso la estatura, pero a nadie parecía interesarle sus teorías sobre las diferencias entre razas.

…Siendo sinceros, a nadie le importaban las pruebas que tenía.

Guardó la libreta de apuntes sobre el comportamiento de Zana, mirando entre las otras que tenía en su bolso… Ninguno era de ninguna clase, todos eran de sus estudios sobre esa chica extraña. Uno detallando su casa, otro de su rutina, otro con crónicas de sus peleas y planes…

Divine sabía que algún día todo se sabría y todos se arrepentirían de hacerla ver como loca, su madre dejaría de molestarla con la "ciencia real" y su hermano Gizard comenzaría a tratarla mejor, claro que sí. Entonces todos esos cuadernos con bitácoras y esfuerzos estarían a la venta, todos querrían saberlo y ella podría decir lo mucho que había aprendido de esa raza, sería famosa y rica… Su vida mejoraría.

Tomó un nuevo cuaderno en blanco y revisó su álbum de fotografías de la extraterrestre, pegando en la portada negra una donde salía de cuerpo completo. En el cuadro blanco de arriba escribió "Anatomía de una Irken", pues no conocía a todos, así que no podía generalizar. Y cuando se disponía a comenzar a escribir recibió una bola de papel que cayó en su cuello, lanzada con tal fuerza que se notaba la rabia puesta en el movimiento.

« ¡Deja de mirarme terrícola apestosa! »

Miró, estaba Zana con sus ojos fijos en ella, con cara de "te mataré si continúas". Divine frunció el ceño y escribió otra nota que tiró con toda fuerza contra la cabeza de la alienígena.

« Te sientas enfrente mío. Ni que yo quisiera mirarte. »

Miró rápido a la pizarra, el chico tenía la mitad de la cola de ardilla afuera de la boca y su rostro se notaba que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Volviendo a lo suyo abrió el cuaderno y comenzó su nueva investigación, sonrosándose ligeramente al pensar que para ello necesitaría mirar el cuerpo de Zana y, además, conseguir respuestas directas de su parte sobre las funciones de los órganos.

Suspirando se decidió a comenzar con lo que ya sabía.

"La anatomía de los seres extraterrestres provenientes de Irk, también conocidos como Irken, son distintos a nosotros de muchas maneras. Las principales consisten en:

Número 1: Carecen de nariz. Se ha comprobado que un Irken es totalmente capaz de olfatear, y mediante observación minuciosa se ha…"

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y sobre su mesa cayó un papel, que estaba casi segura que contenía una pieza de metal. Seguramente le dejaría un chichón y varias de sus neuronas murieron agónicas.

—_Maldita bruta…_—Pensó enfadada mirando a la chica y notando que reía en voz baja.

«A mí no me engañas ¡Yo sé que tú admiras de Zana! ¡Pero Zana te ve repulsiva! Deja de hacerlo.»

La humana rodó los ojos y vio una pequeña esfera rosa brillante, como del color de sus ojos, dentro del papel, siendo probablemente lo que tanto dolió, tiró el papel al basurero y guardó la pieza, etiquetándola con la fecha, hora, lugar, situación, etc. Seguidamente metió la esfera en una bolsa sellada y la guardó, sin intenciones de responder las infantiles discusiones de Zana.

Miró el reloj, quedaban quince minutos y el niño estaba vomitando las tripas mientras el maestro acababa de dar su singular lección. Continuó su escrito.

"…mediante observación minuciosa se ha comprobado su necesidad de respirar, pero esto se hace principalmente por la boca.

Número 2: No poseen oídos. No son sordos, de hecho su sentido auditivo está muy desarrollado y un ruido muy fuerte les hace chillar…"

Rio en voz baja recordando ese día en que un chico llevó su guitarra eléctrica y el amplificador se echó a perder, Zana poco menos se puso a convulsionar en el piso.

"Número 3: Carecen de cabello. Hay personas que no tienen cabello, pero en los Irken absolutamente nadie tiene. Ni hombres ni mujeres sin excepción alguna.

Número 4: Tienen la piel verde. Se ha investigado algo referente a la pigmentación de su piel, pero esto será informado en la correspondiente sección."

Miró lo escrito y le pareció que era un buen comienzo. Volvió a ver a Zana, la chica estaba mirándola y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido cuando sus ojos coincidieron. Soltó un bufido ajustándose los lentes mirando la piel de Zana. Decidió comenzar por ahí, pero… ¿cómo conocer más de la piel verdosa de la extraterrestre?

Lo primero sería, simplemente, hablarle a Zana… Descartó esa opción incluso antes de pensarla seriamente, sabía que ella no le diría nada. Lo segundo que llegó a pensar fue meterse en su base y ver si tenía algún archivo Irken al respecto en alguna de sus computadoras… Se decidió a hacerlo pues, finalmente, había entrado en la base antes, además de que, según las cámaras espías que tenía puestas, Zana desaparecía en las noches, por lo que sería más sencillo.

Tomó su cuaderno de apuntes y lo guardó escuchando sonar la campana. Salió del salón mirando a un paramédico llevarse al niño que convulsionaba con rastros de vómito por todos lados.

En el almuerzo se encontró con su hermano menor Gizard, que llevaba una playera negra con una calavera en el pecho, pantalones violáceos, el cabello violeta oscuro cayendo algunos mechones sobre sus ojos mientras apretaba los mandos de su videojuego portátil, sin importarle en absoluto la presencia de su hermana, que con un bufido llevaba las dos bandejas de comida asquerosa del comedor.

Sorbió un poco del jugo de naranja amargo y desabrido de la caja sobre su bandeja, mirando a Zana en una mesa al fondo. Tenía un tic en el ojo y junto a ella se sentaba Keefan, una extraña chica siempre sonriente con el cabello pelirrojo y rizado hasta la cintura, que solía acercarse a la extraterrestre diciendo que era su "Mejor amiga por siempre", pero la verdad de las cosas es que la pobre Zana parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ese, Divine rio en voz baja y tomó una cucharada de su puré de patata que tenía un sabor extraño, como si hubiesen dejado las cáscaras sin lavar al momento de prepararlo.

Era de noche cuando se metió a la base extraterrestre, justo después de haber comprobado que Zana había ya desaparecido. Llevaba un traje de ninja que solo le dejaba los ojos afuera, causándole mucho calor por culpa de su cabello, en la espalda llevaba una pequeña mochila con su cuaderno, un lápiz y tenía una cámara colgando del cuello, además, en el cinturón portaba algunas cosas en caso de llegar a estar en peligro.

Cualquiera pensaría que con la facilidad que había conseguido entrando y saliendo de la base desenmascarar a la Irken se le había simplificado, sin embargo, aquello no lo hizo sino peor, pues cualquier fotografía demasiado impresionante sería catalogada como falsa.

Apenas consiguió burlar el sistema de seguridad se tomó con la robot asistente de Zana; GINA, esta se encontraba bailando con su faldita metálica color celeste por toda la casa, pero al verla comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Hey Mark **(*)**! —Le saludó con muchas ganas, y alzando tanto la voz que temió que el sistema de seguridad de accionara—. La ama Zana…—No alcanzó a decir más, porque enseguida Divine sacó su arma secreta… Un pastelillo con cubierta de chocolate, y se lo tiró directamente, haciendo que comenzara a chillar, comiéndolo con muchas ganas.

Corrió a meterse a uno de los ascensores ocultos, más específicamente al papelero. Bajó con el corazón de mil, hasta ahora la computadora no había hecho nada porque GINA no la atacó, pero en cualquier momento las cosas podían cambiar y podría acabar fusionada con un mosquito deforme o algo.

Cuando bajó vio muchos túneles con objetos de tecnología Irken, varios cables por todos lados y algunas pantallas brillantes, hacía algo de calor en el lugar pero siguió caminando por ahí. Luego de perderse un par de horas y ver experimentos biológicos que la traumaron un poco consiguió llegar hasta una puerta rosa fuerte que tenía unos extraños símbolos con el idioma típico de esos extraterrestres.

Divine sintió unos movimientos en las tripas que le anunciaban que se encontraba frente a algo importante, por lo que puso la mano algo temblorosa en la puerta, que se abrió de súbito asustándola bastante. Dentro de la habitación rosa claro había una pantalla grande, algo similar a una cama con forma de óvalo y una silla con forma de huevo flotando en el aire… Se le detuvo la respiración un momento, en esa silla y conectada a unos cables de la pared, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Zana…

**-Fin de la parte 1-**

**(*) Es como puse la versión en masculino de "Mary" que es como GIR le dice a Dib en el doblaje original. Le puse originalmente "Mario", pero me sonaba mal.**

Si quieren puedo hacer los dibujos de cómo imagino estas versiones femeninas… Me gustaría hacerlo. El nombre de Zim me costó, incluso pensé en llamarla "Zimone" .-. fue raro… Zana me gusta, y está inspirado en Xana de Code Lyoko.

Eh… ¿qué más iba a decir? Oh, claro… Lamento si me quedaron muy OoC, es que hay varias veces que me cuesta controlar a los personajes. Y pienso que tal vez la historia avanza muy rápido, pero no quiero que sea demasiado larga, a lo más 3 partes.

Creo que eso es todo, ojalá les haya gustado, me pongo enseguida a trabajar en la siguiente parte, nos vemos.


	2. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Invader ZIM nunca podría habérseme ocurrido… Lloraré.

Summary: La odiaba, y por eso la revelaría ante el mundo… Pero primero, debía saber más. Fem!ZADR. DivinexZana. Yuri. Primer fanfic de la primera ronda temática: "El lado femenino de las cosas".

Personajes: Divine (Fem!Dib), Zana (Fem!Zim)

Nota: Alguna información la saqué de sitios sobre Invasor ZIM, otra la leí en fanfics y otra la escogí yo, así que no se puede considerar como parte de la serie.

Anatomía de una Irken.

Parte 2.

Divine sacó rápidamente una pistola de agua y la apuntó por si planeaba atacarla, sin embargo pronto se percató de que no hacía más que estar ahí… Se acercó lentamente aun con su arma lista y el dedo en el gatillo, esperando el momento en que la Irken la atacaría o provocaría que su casa la sacara.

Era extraño ver a Zana sin su disfraz, con sus antenas caídas y dobladas, además de los ojos rodeados de pestañas grandes de color rosa fuerte… Pero extrañamente opacos. Se guardó la pistola en el cinturón y enarcó la ceja, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué se encontraba así? Tan seria, mirando la nada, con sus ojos tan extraños.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Se le salió la pregunta mirando el lugar extraño.

—Estación de recarga—saltó al escuchar una versión mecánica de la voz de su enemiga. La miró, pero ella continuaba como antes, a pesar de que habría podido jurar que la escuchó.

— ¿Qué? —La siguió mirando.

—Es la unidad de recarga de Irken Zana—espetó de nuevo y esta vez pudo ver como la boca se movía.

—Qué extraño… —Susurró, quitando la máscara de ninja para dejar su cabello libre y poder sentir algo de viento en la piel sudorosa de su cara— ¿Tú eres Zana? —Cuando la formuló se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba la pregunta.

—Irken Zana se encuentra en un estado de inactividad similar a la incubación para recargar sus celdas de energía. Esto es solo la programación básica de seguridad que protege el cuerpo de Irken Zana—. Respondió la voz y de pronto la cabeza se le llenó de dudas.

—Si es sistema de seguridad… ¿Por qué no me atacaste? —Estaba gastando tiempo importante en sus preguntas.

—Porque Humana Divine es más alta que Irken Zana y por tanto es superior… Los superiores tienen el derecho de hacer lo que quieran con Irken Zana—sintió un escalofrío ante esto… Significaba que cualquier persona más alta que Zana podría pasarle por encima con ese estado, y, siendo sinceros, la extraterrestre no era precisamente grande, no eran muchos los que son más bajos que ella.

—Ya veo… —Recordó de pronto lo que vino a hacer y miró su reloj, faltaban seis horas más para tener que volver a casa para ir a la Sekundaria. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría Zana en ese estado? Lo preguntó sin vacilar.

—Irken Zana terminará su inactividad en cinco punto treinta horas humanas—respondió la voz, y Divine sonrió con más seguridad, sentándose frente a la silla en el suelo y sacando su cuaderno, riendo en voz baja al ver que las cortas piernas de la Irken no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo.

—Hey… ¿Cómo es la piel de Zana? —Preguntó primero que nada, sin saber si el cambio repentino de tema haría saltar alguna seguridad. No pasó. Soltó toda la información.

—La piel de Irken Zana está hecha para auto hidratarse y generar respiración, cada uno de los poros sirve como un filtro que purifica el aire y quita los componentes del aire que no sirven, provocando que solamente entre oxígeno a su sistema—. Divine anotaba rápidamente, pero pronto sacó una grabadora y prefirió apuntarlo luego, guardando su cuaderno. Zana volvió a hablar—la piel de Irken Zana sirve para proteger un sistema de exoesqueleto interno, que cubre sus "órganos" y la piel original como una armadura. Su piel toma pigmentación verde al no estar en contacto con los vasos sanguíneos protegidos por el mencionado esqueleto y tiene un grosor de aproximadamente cuatro milímetros, el doble de la piel humana.

—Y… ¿Por qué no soporta el agua? —consultó después.

—Irken Zana tiene piel sensible contra la contaminación, su agua en estado purificado no la daña—. Contestó sencilla.

—…—se quedó muda, ¿tan contaminada estaba el agua? Zana comenzaba a quemarse apenas la tocaba, eso era horrible… Y no que sintiera pena por la Irken, claro que no… sino que comenzaba a cuestionarse el agua que metía a su organismo cada día—eh… bueno. Sigamos—. Se aclaró la garganta, no se le ocurría qué más preguntar respecto de su piel, por lo que procedió a cambiar la zona del cuerpo— ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos?

—Los ojos de Irken Zana…—bufó, ese nombramiento en tercera persona le hacía pensar como si hablara con la chica, pero el decir "Irken" antes y el tono mecánico de la voz le recordaba que no era así—…Son la otra parte de su sistema de respiración, por eso al usar lentillas debe respirar por su boca. Los ojos Irken son muy sensibles, una luz muy potente podría provocar un daño permanente y tienen una función similar a una cámara humana, grabando sus memorias en el sistema de disco duro del PAK de Irken Zana.

Divine sonrió, deseando haber llevado un poco de café. Sería una interesante y larga noche…

En la Sekundaria al día siguiente Divine daba cabezadas sobre la mesa mientras el señor Bitters enseñaba a fusionar a una chica con un taladro para volverla un "Unicornio humano". Zana estaba como si nada y de vez en cuando volteaba a verla con rabia, sabiendo que los ojos castaños estaban pegados a su cuello.

Y es que luego de tanto saber sobre el cuerpo Irken… Sentía pena por Zana. Era realmente horrible mucha información, primero, porque la extraterrestre era muy sensible a muchas cosas que podrían dañarla seriamente, y todas esas cosas se encuentran en abundancia en la Tierra. Segunda, porque tenía un botón de autodestrucción, así que en el fondo era una simple máquina de su "adorado imperio". Tercero, porque su cerebro estaba programado…

Divine dejó de hacer su lista mental y miró la mesa, ¿qué le importaba a ella eso? ¿Por qué sentir lástima por Zana si ella quería invadir su planeta? Apretó el puño y se mordió el labio, llena de rabia le arrojó una goma de borrar en la nuca que la hizo chillar, también provocó que la mirada de odio se acrecentara… Y que el señor Bitters se diera cuenta.

Divine pasó el resto de la hora en la jaula de un perro-lobo-calamar tratando de sobrevivir.

El recreo se hizo realmente incómodo. Estaba Zana sentada en una banca y Divine muy cerca de ella, sobre un árbol espiando… Y mirando su pecho. Sí, era raro, pero aún había un dato que le provocaba escalofríos al respecto…

— ¡Hey plana! —Se le acercó una chica grande, gorda y con enorme busto. Era evidentemente una abusiva, Zana frunció el ceño y gruñó, comenzó a chillar cosas sobre que los humanos eran asquerosos, apestosos y que era superior… Básicamente acabó dentro de un bote de basura.

Zana siseó palabrotas en Irken mientras salía de ahí. Divine se bajó del árbol y se dirigió donde ella, tomándola del brazo con dirección al baño y maldiciendo lo que pensaba hacer.

— ¡Oye Div-larva! **(*) **¿Dónde llevas a la gran Zana? ¡Ella nunca aceptó ir contigo! —Puso su peso para evitar avanzar, pero ella continuaba caminando, arrastrándola sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Quítate la ropa y ponte esto—Apenas llegaron se sacó la gabardina y se la entregó. Zana la miró con desconfianza.

—No quiero nada tuyo asquerosa humana. Apesta—le empujó la mano lejos.

—No tanto como apestas tú después de tu viaje a la basura—frunció el ceño tirándole en la cabeza la prenda.

—Estúpida cabezona…—Masculló entre dientes la Irken metiéndose a un cubículo.

— ¡Alto! —Divine se puso roja, era extraño lo que pediría pero ¿cuándo más tendría oportunidad de saber la verdad? —Tú eh… Debes cambiarte afuera—espetó cruzando los brazos— ¿O no quieres demostrar que eres una extraterrestre y tu cuerpo es distinto del normal? —Enseguida supo que ganó, Zana no hacía nada que pusiera en peligro su pantalla. Escuchó los dientes rechinar y luego la ropa siendo removida.

Vio justo en el momento en que el vestido se deslizó por encima de su cabeza, dejándola ver su pecho de un color verde suave, con dos marcas en forma de equis (x) donde debería tener los pezones. Se puso aún más roja y sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

—_Entonces era cierto…_—Pensó recordando lo que el sistema de seguridad le dijo la noche anterior.

"_Irken Zana carece de senos al igual que el resto de las Irken… Originalmente las hembras Irken nacen con senos, pero al no considerarse necesarios por la reproducción en tubo les son extirpados para minimizar los puntos débiles y convertirlas en mejores soldados a futuro."_

Sintió nauseas, pues era la propia raza la que le había hecho eso a la alienígena.

—Listo, ¿contenta? Para mí huelen igual de mal—frunció el ceño la Irken mientras su cabello se movía ligeramente. La gabardina le llegaba al suelo y las mangas pasaban por poco sus manos, pero no se le veía mal.

—Pues para los humanos corrientes, como tú no eres, sienten mejor ese aroma que la asquerosa basura—tomó el vestido en su brazo y salió del baño.

— ¡Como si a mí me importara lo que piensa su estúpida raza inferior! —Gritó persiguiendo a la humana que se dirigía al salón—ya verán todos, cuando la arma- —se calló de súbito al sentir una mano suave acariciar sus antenas.

Divine sonrió satisfecha por haber detenido la diatriba interminable de Zana. Pues al haber descubierto que las antenas de la Irken eran la parte más sensible que tenía, excepto tal vez por su aparato sexual… Las antenas recepcionan los olores, sonidos e incluso manejaban más experiencias sensoriales, pero también era un centro importante del sistema de placer.

Zana soltó un suave gemido mientras no dejaba de temblar, y Divine pudo ver como sus ojos se hacían más rosas, traspasando un poco de su color por las lentillas. Recordó que esa era la forma en que los Irken se sonrojaban, pues el resto de su sangre no tocaba directamente su piel visible, por lo que el líquido rosa **(**) **circulaba a mayor velocidad inundando sus ojos.

Ella misma se sonrojó, todavía teniendo la mano en la peluca, rozando las antenas frágiles y suaves. En la posición actual fácilmente podría sacar el cabello falso, revelando su identidad a todos los presentes, pero… No podía. La humana no se entendía ni a sí misma, pero había algo en Zana que le impedía mostrarla al mundo en ese momento.

—Maldición…—masculló entre dientes temblando también, tratando de forzarse en quitar la peluca negra…

— ¡Las raritas son novias! —Las dos saltaron por el grito masculino. Divine pasó a tirar de la antena, sacándola de debajo de la peluca y provocando un gemido más agudo de la Irken, justo antes de que su apéndice cayera sobre el cabello a modo de camuflaje. Voltearon, eran Zeth (Zita), un chico de cabello violeta levantado que las miraba con sus enormes ojos descubiertos mientras las apuntaba. Él había estado molesto por mucho tiempo con Divine, pues ella al llegar siempre temprano le ganaba el puesto detrás de Zana, el único lugar de la clase donde podía dormir a gusto, por lo que era su momento de venganza.

Todos los estudiantes voltearon a verlas, y sinceramente la imagen daba mucho que pensar, pues Zana estaba vestida solamente con la gabardina de Divine, además con la respiración agitada. Eso, junto con el hecho de que la humana llevaba el vestido de la más baja en el brazo y se encontraba totalmente roja no ayudaba para nada…

— ¿De qué estás hablando gusano asqueroso? —Espetó molesta la Irken dándole un empujón a su enemiga, sin notar que le había tomado un pecho en el camino, haciendo que varios soltaran una exclamación— ¿Qué es una novia? ¡Díselo a Zana! —Ordenó poniendo sus manos como garras y acercándose más a Zeth que enarcó la ceja.

—Que rara eres…—luego miró a Divine que se había quedado muda—estás loca…—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Hey espera! —Al fin salió de su trance— ¡El loco eres tú! ¡Nunca podría estar con esta bestia del espacio! ¡Esta monstruo extraterrestre! —Zana gritó molesta.

— ¡Pues entonces quédate con tu maldita cosa! —Se sacó la gabardina de un tirón y la arrojó al suelo, mostrando a todos su pecho con cicatrices, justo antes de arrancarle del brazo su vestido y ponérselo a pesar de lo mal que olía— ¡Malditos terrícolas apestosos que se creen mejor que Zana! ¡Ya lo verán! ¡Porque yo soy la raza superior! —Caminó a zancadas a la salida, ignorando olímpicamente a todos los chicos que arrugaban la nariz por culpa de la ropa sucia que llevaba.

Divine solo la miró irse… Y fue entonces que su corazón, inexplicablemente, se apretó.

**-Fin de la parte 2-**

**(*) Div-larva: Divine-larva me sonaba raro…**

**(**) ****"…Al parecer, tienen células cuadradas y como se había mencionado antes, la sangre es verde. Jhonen una vez dijo en una entrevista que la sangre Irken era de un color rosado, pero la misma serie afirman otra cosa…" personalmente encontraba raro que los ojos se le pusieran verdes así que la dejé en rosa.**

Es raro hablar de Divine y Zana xD es casi como si fueran OC (Así lo siento por los nombres) pero me gustaron C= tal vez escriba más de ellas.

Ahora estoy segura de que hice OoC… A veces me odio e_e espero que el siguiente cap. Sea el último C=


	3. Parte 3

Disclaimer: Invader ZIM nunca podría habérseme ocurrido… Lloraré.

Summary: La odiaba, y por eso la revelaría ante el mundo… Pero primero, debía saber más. Fem!ZADR. DivinexZana. Yuri. Primer fanfic de la primera ronda temática: "El lado femenino de las cosas".

Personajes: Divine (Fem!Dib), Zana (Fem!Zim)

Nota: Alguna información la saqué de sitios sobre Invasor ZIM, otra la leí en fanfics y otra la escogí yo, así que no se puede considerar como parte de la serie.

Advertencia: Lime yuri.

Anatomía de una Irken.

Parte 3.

Sentía los gemidos suaves y acompasados a medida que succionaba las frágiles antenas, subiendo** (*)** poco a poco, besando los enormes ojos magenta que se entrecerraban más oscuros que nunca como forma de rubor. Besó con cariño las dos marcas en el pecho donde deberían estar sus senos, provocando un fuerte estremecimiento.

Ambas se encontraban en ropa interior, Divine con un conjunto de encajes gris oscuro y Zana con unas braguitas rosas de niña pequeña, que debía ser lo único que le quedaba bien de la ropa interior humana. Frotaban sus partes íntimas que poco a poco se humedecían, la extraterrestre estaba sentada de piernas abiertas sobre la humana, lamiendo con su larga lengua el inicio del escote,sintiendo corrientes eléctricas que le enviaba su PAK en la espina, en lo que se auto estimulaba una antena.

—Zana...—gemía cada vez más fuerte, llevando las manos sutilmente hacia las braguitas, bajándolas suavemente, tratando de sacarlas.

—D-Divine—tartamudeó la Irken apenas capaz de pronunciar el nombre largo. Terminó de sacar la ropa interior y sus ojos bajaron por el pecho plano...

— ¡Zana! —Divine despertó con su propio grito, con calambrazos por todo el cuerpo y un calor sofocante, no necesitó mirar bajo la sábana para saber que tenía la ropa interior mojada, y no precisamente con orina.

Se sentó frotándose los ojos para despejar el sueño, buscando sus anteojos en la mesita de noche y poniéndoselos.

— ¡Divine! —Su hermano Gizard pateó la puerta con aspecto furioso, incluso podía ver el color oscuro en sus ojos entreabiertos—maldición, son las tres de la mañana¡¿Sabes qué pasa si no duermo bien?! —Se le fue acercando poco a poco, haciendo que la mayor se cubriera mejor, para que él no pudiese ver la mancha húmeda— ¡Me dolerán los ojos por la mañana y no podré jugar mis diez horas mínimas! —Le apuntó amenazante, con evidente molestia, sus ojos aterradores estaban clavados en los de su consanguínea haciendo que tuviera un estremecimiento, Gizard se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y miró a su hermana con odio—así que, si vas a soñar que te coges a la chica verde mejor quédate en silencio o te dejaré tan plana como ella...—se sobresaltó sonrojándose furiosamente, justo después escuchó el azote de la puerta.

Divine bufó y se vistió, no quería ni podía seguir durmiendo luego de eso. El aire frío de la noche bajó mucho su excitación, calmándola, nadie aparte de la humana estaba en la calle y ni siquiera ella sabía a dónde iba, simplemente sus pies caminaban.

El sueño había acabado cuando iba a ver la intimidad de Zana... El único lugar del cuerpo Irken que no se atrevió a investigar la noche anterior.

Y, en todo caso, ¿Se había enojado la verdadera Zana?... De ser así, ¿por qué? No tenía sentido.

Bufó molesta con su subconsciente al notar que se encontraba ante su puerta, los gnomos del jardín la miraban esperando cualquier intento de intromisión para atacarla. Salió del jardín y se metió por el costado, por donde siempre entraba, le arrojó a GINA un waffle congelado que encontró derritiéndose encima del sillón antes de que la robot le gritara "¡Mark!" y ella muy entretenida con el alimento no la atacó. Por tanto, la casa tampoco.

Con algo de renuencia se metió al bote de basura y pronto se encontró corriendo entre las maquinarias y experimentos biológicos hasta la puerta con símbolos en Irken que antes había visto. Ahí estaba Zana, sentada igual de inmóvil que la última vez.

Se sentó en posición de loto frente a la extraterrestre, mirándola fijamente sin saber realmente qué hacía ahí... El corazón se le aceleraba y de forma inconsciente sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de la Irken hasta llegar al espacio entre sus piernas, ¿cómo sería?

—Ey, sistema de seguridad...—masculló en voz baja, sabiendo que las antenas la escucharían de todos modos— ¿Cómo...? —Lo pensó mucho— ¿Cómo es el aparato reproductor Irken? —escuchó un suave sonido computarizado, como de muchos archivos siendo analizados.

—Información no encontrada

**-Fin de la parte 3-**

**(*) Recordar que las antenas de Zana son caídas xD**

A veces mientras escribo no puedo evitar pensar: "¿Cómo sería esta parte si fuera ZADR normal?" xD

En fin, lamento alargar más el fic con una cuarta parte, pero aun el final no lo tengo completamente pensado... (No digan lemon porque lemon yuri no sé hacer Uu) y hago esfuerzos para poder subir desde un computador ajeno porque me podría traer muchos problemas si alguien se entera de esto...

NOTA: Esto lo tenía en mi Deviant así que enseguida subo el final =)


	4. Parte 4

Disclaimer: Invader ZIM nunca podría habérseme ocurrido… Lloraré.

Summary: La odiaba, y por eso la revelaría ante el mundo… Pero primero, debía saber más. Fem!ZADR. DivinexZana. Yuri. Primer fanfic de la primera ronda temática: "El lado femenino de las cosas".

Personajes: Divine (Fem!Dib), Zana (Fem!Zim)

Nota: Alguna información la saqué de sitios sobre Invasor ZIM, otra la leí en fanfics y otra la escogí yo, así que no se puede considerar como parte de la serie.

Anatomía de una Irken.

Parte 4.

-Información no encontrada-bramó la voz computarizada haciendo que se extrañara.

- ¿Por qué? -Consultó de forma poco brillante, el sonido de los archivos regresó y cuando creyó que recibiría la misma respuesta escuchó...

-El PAK de Irken Zana es defectuoso, carece de información y tiene programación fallida, incompleta. ¿Desea analizar los errores? -Se estremeció, Zana... ¿Un fallo?

-Eh... No-terminó por responder luego de una leve meditación- ¿Cómo puede Zana ser un fallo? -Cuestionó con voz titubeante, como temiendo la respuesta-ella es una invasora.

-Información bloqueada-se escuchó el sonido de un engranaje atascado.

- ¿Por quién? -Tenía el corazón acelerado, era incapaz de saber si quería realmente una explicación.

-Irken Zana-respondió obediente. Divine se sorprendió, creciendo su curiosidad de la mano de la preocupación, ¿qué es tan malo que Zana quiere olvidarlo?

-Soy superior a Zana-dijo abusando de la autoridad que provocaba su estatura, bendijo en silencio haber nacido a su madre, pues su hermano incluso era más bajo que la Irken-y exijo saber-el sistema de seguridad enmudeció, y por un momento temió haberlo roto- ¿Y bien?

-...-Luego de un momento procesando, el sistema dejó salir un grueso cable desde el PAK, conectándolo en la enorme pantalla de la habitación. Divine se dio la vuelta para poder ver-orden acatada-la voz sonaba más gruesa, como si estuviera fuera del control de la Irken-. Archivo 24410,4... Reproduciendo conversación con las Altezas.

Pudo ver a las líderes en la pantalla, las dos Irken en extremo delgadas con una armadura acorazada que dejaba entrever fácilmente que sus senos no habían sido extirpados. Tenían las antenas rizadas y comían bocadillos mirando muy aburridas la cámara.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Zana? -Preguntó Carmín (Rojo) en tono apático en lo que abría una bolsa amarilla con el signo Irken.

- ¡Mis Altezas! ¡He llamado para decirles el nuevo plan de Zana para invadir este apestoso...! -su voz se cargó haciendo énfasis en el adjetivo- ¡Apestoso planeta! -Fue en ese punto que Divine se dio cuenta de que miraba y escuchaba desde el punto de mira de su enemiga, pues no estaba en ninguna parte.

- ¿En verdad Zana? ¿Segura? -Preguntó Índigo (Purp) (*) con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Llevas cerca de tres o cuatro años terrestres ahí y no has hecho avance alguno-secundó la de ojos rojos- ¿No será tiempo de que lo dejes, Zana?

- ¡No podría, mis altezas! -Percibió algo de pánico en la voz de la Irken más baja.

-Zana, no íbamos a mandarte a una misión en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas? ¡Te dimos un sándwich! -Le robó bocadillos de la bolsa amarilla a su hermana.

- ¡Pero Zana quiso una misión y le asignaron una! -Gritó, pero volvió a bajar un poco la voz al recordar con quien hablaba-yo... yo soy una invasora. Necesito una misión y un planeta para...

-Zana, fuiste exiliada-le recordó Carmín con algo de dolor de cabeza. La humana que veía el recuerdo casi cayó de espaldas, sin saber a ciencia cierta si por la sorpresa o la falta de tacto de la más alta.

-Les diste muerte a los Altezas Yuki y Spine, provocaste apagones de años en Irk...

-Y por favor no hablemos de Ruina inevitable parte I-gruñó Carmín acabando su merienda y tirándola mientras Índigo sacaba otra bolsa color magenta.

-Te enviamos a Comidortia. Debiste apreciarlo ¿sabes? Con tu expediente bien pudiste ser desactivada-continuó la de ojos violetas metiendo en su enorme boca una buena cantidad de frituras rosas.

-Pero claro, tuviste que escapar...-Sorbió la Irken roja de una malteada ruidosamente.

-Así que tomamos una determinación. Te dimos una robot tan defectuosa como tú y las mandamos a la nada-se encogió de hombros Índigo.

-No sabíamos que había un planeta-admitió restándole importancia también Carmín-el que por cierto deberías cuidar en vez de invadir. Porque si vuelves a Irk-hace sonidos de algo siendo apagado- ¡Adiós Zana!

-Que lindo suena eso-comentó riendo la Irken púrpura.

-P-pero mis Altezas, debe haber una forma de que Zana siga siendo parte del imperio-vio un ligero movimiento de la toma. Ella estaba temblando.

-Uhm... Puede ser-respondió Índigo frotándose el mentón, luego ambas comenzaron a hablar en susurro, mirando a la más baja de vez en cuando. El temblor se incrementó.

-Dime Zana... ¿Sigues siendo 4 unidades más baja que el Irken pequeño promedio? (**) -Consultó Carmín luego de un momento.

-No-mintió alzando la cabeza para verse más alta, haciendo esfuerzo para que sus antenas caídas se levantaran e inflando el pecho con orgullo-al ser la gravedad de la apestosa bola de tierra menor que la de Irk podrán notar que he aumentado esas asquerosas unidades ¡Admiren la gloria de Zana! -No podía verla, pero de todos modos sabía que estaba alzando los brazos en triunfo.

-Pues entonces...-volvieron a hablarse entre ellas y luego la miraron con una sonrisa-jamás Zana, podrás volver jamás-Carmín rió por lo bajo, más por la maldad de la acción que por la broma estúpida en sí misma.

Divine apretó los dientes por las palabras crueles. Pero después de todo ya no la sorprendía, parecía ser que el par de Irken disfrutaba darle esperanzas a Zana y luego simplemente dejarla caer. La cámara tembló más, mientras se opacaba ligeramente... Estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¡Pero mis Altezas...!

-Adiós Zana~-se despidieron antes de que comenzara el lloriqueo. Adoraban ver criaturas retorciéndose en su agonía, pero tratando de esa Irken en específico... Bueno, era algo extrema cuando quería algo y ellas no deseaban ver una autodestrucción, eso las convertiría en culpables de ello, teniendo que dar algunas de sus golosinas para pagar la multa.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Pero...! -La toma dejó de temblar de pronto, y pudo ver un par de guantes acercándose, limpiando los ojos y volviendo nítida la imagen nuevamente. Unos segundos pasaron, pero nada ocurría, solo se mantenía estática la pantalla apagada, escuchaba suaves susurros pero era incapaz de entenderlos.

"...Todo eran mentiras..." por fin consiguió descifrar "...Mi misión, mi vida, mi razón... Mentiras..." fue entonces que supo qué era... Eran los pensamientos de su enemiga, que susurraban en su subconsciente y ahora en el silencio absoluto se dejaban escuchar tenuemente.

Divine no sabía cómo reaccionar, y es que ¿cómo te sentirías si te mandaran a un planeta a millones de años luz de tu hogar, rodeado de potenciales enemigos que en cualquier momento podrían abrirte y dedicar años de tu vida a investigar las costumbres para una posible invasión que te mejoraría la vida... Y que de un día a otro te enteraras que siempre se estuvieron burlando de ti a tus espaldas?

Escuchó un grito y saltó, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el vídeo siguió avanzando. Ahora había caos por todos lados, veía unas garras destruyendo sofisticada maquinaria de forma tal que seguramente su madre habría convulsionado en el suelo al verlo; los gritos fúricos se mezclaban con los sonidos de metal y decían palabras en su idioma natal, podía ver girones de uniforme de invasor cayendo poco a poco. Pero sinceramente, lo que la tenía más asustada era la sangre que emanaba de los nudillos sin guantes abiertos profundamente, dejando un rastro de color rosa casi fosforescente en todo objeto que era golpeado con furia.

El arrebato duró cerca de media hora, de la cual quince minutos Divine se dedicó a quitar los guantes de las manos de la Irken inactiva, solo para comprobar dos líneas de cicatrices, una en cada mano, verificando la información.

Cuando escuchó unos botones siendo presionados volvió a voltear, para encontrarse con un ante brazo donde había un único objeto cubierto de sangre alienígena.

"AUTODESTRUCCIÓN" decía el comando, la humana sintió que el aliento se le quedaba atrapado en la garganta... ¿Realmente lo haría? Claro, el shock le impedía pensar con la lógica de que si Zana estaba ahí en ese momento evidentemente no lo había hecho.

El dedo ligeramente torcido por los golpes rozó el botón... Pero antes de poder presionarlo se escuchó la voz de la computadora. Anunciando que Divine estaba tratando de colarse por el costado de la casa, y preguntando si deseaba que la atacara.

- ...¿Divine? -Se estremeció con grata sorpresa al escuchar su nombre como era, sin insultos ni cosas extrañas como prefijo o sufijo. La pantalla miró fijamente el botón mientras ella movía el dedo nerviosamente, como decidiendo qué hacer-...Claro, ella me necesita-escuchó asombrada mientras una risita ligera adornaba el ambiente-todos necesitan un enemigo...Y necesita de Zana para probar que no está loca-hablaba sola- ¡Computadora! No le hagas daño a la humana apestosa-...vale, la ilusión no sería eterna-ponle algo de dificultad y permite que pase, pero que no se lleve nada que condene a la gran Zana-espetó caminando hacia el ascensor-llévame a la sala de recarga, necesito con urgencia una luego de todo esto... Necesito un uniforme nuevo y limpia todo-demandó yéndose.

La grabación terminó cuando los cables se conectaron al PAK en esa misma habitación...

El grueso cable se volvió al origen, dejándola nuevamente frente a la Irken inactiva. Tenía lágrimas picando la esquina de sus ojos y el corazón latiéndole a mil... Zana... No se había autodestruído por ella. Zana casi se suicidó.

...Y ahora estaba enojada con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa si desconecto a Zana? -Necesitaba urgentemente hablarle.

-La carga estará incompleta y terminará antes. Irken Zana probablemente no pueda usar todas las armas de su PAK-bien, eso era una ventaja, se reducían un poco las probabilidades de morir en sus manos.

-Bien, gracias...-Antes de que el sistema de seguridad contestara tomó los cables que se enganchaban al PAK de la Irken y los jaló, teniendo que sostener la parte que necesitaba Zana para vivir, porque estaban unidos muy fuertemente. Finalmente consiguió separar los puertos de los cables.

Los ojos poco a poco fueron recuperando el brillo en lo que un sonido de algo cargando se hizo presente, luego un ligero toque eléctrico y el cuerpo más pequeño saltó un poco.

- ¿Eh? -Parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar algo parecido a un bostezo-. ¿Qué...? ¡Div-gusano! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! -Se paró en la silla de un brinco, sacando un mini láser de su PAK, gruñendo en voz baja al no poder usar algo más grande.

-Tranquila Zana...-sí, Zana, no "monstruo extraterrestre", no "bestia del espacio", no "estúpida Irken". Solo Zana-no he venido a pelear-levantó las manos para demostrar la falta de armas, agua o cámaras fotográficas, esperando que ella supiera que decía la verdad.

-...Entonces, ¿qué haces en la grandiosa base de Zana, apestosa? -La extraterrestre hizo una mueca mientras sentía algo clavándole el pecho. Ese recuerdo que prefirió reprimir ahora estaba totalmente disperso en su mente y se reproducía sin control, haciéndole daño de forma que estuvo a punto de ponerse a romper cosas de nuevo. Era insoportable.

-Yo... No lo sé-respondió sincera mordiéndose el labio-Zana... Lamento si te hice enojar hoy-dijo de pronto, aunque no entendía qué había hecho mal-. Yo... Lamento haber entrado a tu base, lamento... Lamento...-no sabía qué más tenía que lamentar, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y pudo ver como su enemiga se sobresaltó por eso-lo siento, lo siento... No lo sabía-. Antes de darse cuenta estaba abrazando a la pequeña Irken que se había quedado en shock, los horribles recuerdos le martilleaban la cabeza mientras se sentía cada vez peor, ignorante de que la humana era la causa de que todo ello saliera a flote a pesar de que lo había encerrado.

-Defectuosa...-pensó al tratar de encontrar la respuesta a que su sistema de bloqueo fallara.

-Zana yo...-apretó sus frentes juntas, mientras un rubor llegaba a sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleraba como nunca-...lo sé. Sé que no eres realmente una invasora-confesó, fue entonces que la Irken dio un salto y la empujó con fuerza, volviendo a apuntarla con el mini láser.

- ¡No sé de qué hablas asquerosa humana! -Apretó las garras mientras su visión se nublaba suavemente. No era momento de llorar- ¡Zana es la mejor invasora de todo Irk! ¡Tú apestoso planeta será parte del imperio!

-Zana... No hay necesidad de esto ¿no lo entiendes? -Extendió la mano con cuidado, algo asustada por la amenaza silenciosa. Un disparo y llegaba su fin-si no eres invasora no tienes nada contra este planeta... Entonces ya no eres una amenaza-se puteó mentalmente por la mala elección de palabras-quiero decir... Que entonces no tengo nada contra ti. Podemos... Podemos ser amigas.

- ¿Amigas? ¿Por qué debería yo ser amiga de una simple humana? -sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Sus emociones salían a flote y maldijo mentalmente ser una defectuosa... Si no lo fuera no tendría sentimientos. No tendría dolor emocional, ni tristeza ni soledad... Y no sentiría aquello por esa terrícola.

-Eres la única que me hace caso... Y yo soy la única que realmente conoce tu secreto. Tratando de destruirnos mutuamente nos conocimos muy bien... ¿quién estaría mejor preparada para ser tu amiga? -Inquirió tratando de ganar su confianza y temblando ligeramente por el arma que aun le apuntaba.

-...-La Irken lo pensó un momento, luego el láser se replegó y volvió al PAK que se cerraba. Divine suspiró más calmada, sonriendo suavemente justo antes de sentir un fuerte empujón que la dejó sentada en el suelo... En su regazo estaba Zana, aferrándose con fuerza a la playera azul y enterrando la cabeza entre sus senos para que no pudiera verla. Poniéndose muy roja, la humana la rodeó con sus brazos-estúpida larva-sollozó la extraterrestre sintiendo suaves caricias alrededor de su PAK como forma de calmarla.

-Shhh... Tranquila-trataba de consolarla en voz baja. Sentía un líquido mojando su ropa, haciendo notar que estaba llorando... Llena de intriga limpió con su pulgar una de las lágrimas. Miró de cerca su dedo, ¿cómo podía ser que a su cuerpo no le molestara eso si era básicamente agua? -Zana...-le levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla,sus enormes ojos magenta estaban más brillantes por las lágrimas y sus pestañas estaban húmedas... Y fue ahí que Divine notó lo bella que era la Irken.

Sus ojos grandes eran sumamente adorables, su piel verde totalmente tersa, carente de arrugas humanas... Las antenas lisas, esponjosas y frágiles que tanto le recordaban a los limpiapipas. Antes de notarlo tenía una mano acariciando los suaves apéndices, provocando pequeños jadeos en su nueva "amiga", que la miraba con sus ojos más oscuros, con un marcado rubor Irken.

-D-Divine...-masculló con las garras plegadas en su pecho plano, sin saber bien qué hacer. Había sido, supuestamente, amiga de Keefan, pero realmente desconocía si todo lo que hicieron fue parte de la locura de la pelirroja o si realmente las amigas se comportaban así de dementes. Sea como sea, con ella nunca se había sentido como se sentía ahora con esa larva... Era acogedor, cómodo, como si quisiera quedarse todo el tiempo ahí, entre sus brazos que la acariciaban suavemente.

Sintió un cansancio instaurarse por todo su cuerpo debido a la carga incompleta. Los cables salieron de la pared con dirección a su PAK y ella no tenía problema alguno sobre quedar en modo inactivo ahí, era, de hecho, reconfortante... Como si no recordara que solamente hace unas horas la humana deseaba verla sobre una mesa de autopsias.

- ¡No! ¡No! -Pensó mordiéndose el labio Divine mientras con sus manos golpeaba los cables. No quería ver a Zana de nuevo en modo inactivo, no quería escuchar la voz vacía del sistema de seguridad ni ver sus ojos carentes de vida. Quería que siguiese con ella.

- ¿Qué haces? -Frunció el ceño la Irken al ser levantada por la terrícola, llevándola a su cama. Ese lugar con forma de óvalo que solo usaba cuando deseaba dormir en lugar de recargarse, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.

-No quiero que te conectes-pensó rápido al darse cuenta que eso podía interpretarse como que no quería que recuperara energías-cuando lo haces es casi como si estuvieras inconsciente, no me gusta...-acabó diciendo.

-Ya veo...-se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, acostadas la una junto a la otra. Sus corazones corrían a mil y sus cuerpos temblabas por tenerse más cerca.

-Divine/Zana...-hablaron al mismo tiempo, volteando para mirarse a los ojos. Los marrones chocando contra los magenta, mientras las mejillas y los globos oculares se llenaban de rubor.

Poco a poco una suerte de fuerza gravitatoria las fue uniendo, acercando suavemente sus bocas hasta que sus labios se rozaron, enviando escalofríos y ondas eléctricas por los cuerpos tan distintos pero que sentían lo mismo.

Garras aferrándose al cuello pálido, manos humanas rodeando la cintura poco marcada y unas patas de araña metálicas envolviéndolas a ambas, cubriéndolas como si la propietaria tuviese miedo de ser separada de la otra chica. El beso se tornó más fuerte y el aire se volvía escaso, Zana tuvo que abrir los ojos para obtener el oxígeno que no llegaba a través de su boca y Divine sentía que se ahogaba, pero no deseaba separarse... Cuando ya la falta de respiración le impedía disfrutar el contacto se alejó un poco, aspirando a bocanadas prolongadas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápidamente.

La Irken levantó la mano y la empezó a acercar al otro cuerpo, cuando entonces se detuvo, llena de dudas mordisqueó la punta del guante y se lo sacó para revelar la pequeña garra verde. Con su mano ya afuera de la apretada tela acarició el espacio entre los senos de la humana, sintiendo el martilleo de su corazón y provocando que se pusiera más roja.

Con la garra enguantada tomó la mano de la chica, poniéndola sobre su propio pecho con cicatrices, dejando que sintiera los latidos de su corazón Irken... Se miraron a los ojos un buen rato, las palabras no eran necesarias... Aun así el silencio fue roto.

Zana tomó su guante y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar para sorpresa de la humana. Luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos y con voz bajita susurró una sola palabra.

-Hazlo-Divine se puso roja y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, seguidamente se acercó, volviendo a besarla apasionadamente...

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sin saber dónde rayos estaba. Se sentó dando un bostezo y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que estaba desnuda, complemente sonrojada miró alrededor para ver muchas prendas regadas por el suelo alfombrado, algunas suyas, otras demasiado pequeñas para serlo.

A su lado había un diminuto bulto cubierto de mantas rosas se removió suavemente, sin intenciones de despertar con brevedad, pues su carga incompleta sumada con el agotamiento de las actividades que tuvieron durante la noche hacían muy necesario un sueño completo.

Divine miró a la Irken a su lado y se sonrojó acariciando con cariño su cabeza, evitando las antenas para no despertarla. Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a vestirse, aunque luego volvió a posicionarse junto a ella para poder abrazarla dulcemente al ver como se removía inquieta por la pérdida de la chica a su lado.

Divine rodeó su cintura, decidiendo con una sonrisa que los estudios sobre anatomía Irken fueron los mejores que había hecho en años, y que, sin embargo, esperaba que nadie aparte de ella tuviese ese conocimiento... Y especialmente.

Sobre la anatomía de esa Irken.

**-Fin.-**

**(*) La dejé como "Índigo" porque ponerle Violeta me sonó muy raro xD aunque ya no me complico demasiado con los nombres.**

**(**) Para la parte de la altura de Zana me basé en un fanfic que leí donde decía que Zim medía -4 xD sentí una mezcla de risa y pena cuando lo leí.**

Aguántenme los guiones porfa . copiar y pegar, pegar, pegar... aburre =C

¿No les encanta como el OoC hace todo el romance más fácil? 8DUu

Luego de pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que imagino las antenas Irken como las limpiapipas... No sé, nunca me gustó mucho la idea de que fueran como trozos de goma xD

Ahora viene un epílogo C= no se despeguen de sus pantallas xD estas dos me dejaron encantada!

Wiii terminé de escribir esto mientras esperaba que fueran las 2 de la mañana para ver Invasor Zim xD (Sí, es domingo y tengo escuela mañana, pero hoy dormí mucho y no me levanté en todo el día así que no tengo sueño...)


	5. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Invader ZIM nunca podría habérseme ocurrido… Lloraré.

Summary: La odiaba, y por eso la revelaría ante el mundo… Pero primero, debía saber más. Fem!ZADR. DivinexZana. Yuri. Primer fanfic de la primera ronda temática: "El lado femenino de las cosas".

Personajes: Divine (Fem!Dib), Zana (Fem!Zim)

Nota: Alguna información la saqué de sitios sobre Invasor ZIM, otra la leí en fanfics y otra la escogí yo, así que no se puede considerar como parte de la serie.

**Anatomía de una Irken.**

**Epílogo: "Mamá, tengo algo que decirte"**

-Entonces mamá... Estoy saliendo con una chica, sí, eh... Una extraterrestre ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella? Sí, la que me quería destruir y que yo quería exponer, sí... Eh... Bueno, dejamos eso atrás y... eh... ¡N-no te enojes mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Gizard también sale con un extraterrestre! ¡Sí, con un chico! ¡Se llama Tokken (Tak) y es de la misma raza de Zana! Y...

-Si Tokken y Gizard se enteran de que los delatarías en un momento de nervios te arrancarán la cabeza-rió con ganas Zana sentada frente a su novia en la base. Llevaban seis meses de relación ya, medio año... Y Divine ya quería presentarla con su madre.

Y aunque había sido ella la que tomó la determinación, estaba más nerviosa que la extraterrestre en sí. Después de todo, no todos los días le dices a tu madre que eres lesbiana y sales con una chica que es, literalmente, fuera de este mundo.

-Estoy frita-posicionó a la Irken en su regazo, besándola suavemente en los labios y envolviéndola con sus brazos. Zana ya se había acostumbrado mejor a los besos, al principio le ardían mucho, pero con el tiempo relacionó esta sensación con el amor y se volvió casi adicta a ella-. Si mamá reacciona mal no solo me odiará, sino que acabaré con hemorragias internas y mínimo tres órganos vitales menos por delatar a ese par.

-Te preocupas demasiado Div-larva-rodó los ojos sonriendo suavemente, el apodo desagradable seguía ahí, sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado e incluso llegaba a pensar en eso como una forma de decirle "bebé" o "amor" de forma extraterrestre-tu unidad madre amará a Zana ¡Todos aman a Zana! -Estiró los brazos al techo con las garras en puño, como pose de victoria totalmente vanidosa-aunque si no estás segura...

- ¡No! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! -Se levantó de golpe, tirando a su novia al piso que, maldiciendo en su idioma natal, se frotaba la parte inferior donde había recibido el impacto-Es... Es hora de ir, Irken Zana-la nombrada enarcó una ceja, levantándose aun enojada por el empujón y preguntándose por millonésima vez por qué Divine la llamaba de ese modo cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Vale... Pero me vengaré-masculló sacando la peluca y lentillas de su PAK- ¡GINA! ¡Nos vamos! Cuida la casa...

- ¡Sí jefa! -La robot turquesa se puso de color rojo haciendo una pose militar, seguidamente sacó un taco con orejitas de plástico- ¡Es un taco de cerdo~! -comenzó a reír como demente.

- ¿Está bien dejarla así? -Dudó la humana, también tratando de aplazar el momento de la incómoda charla que tendría con su consanguínea. No recibió respuesta, solo fue jalada por la increíble fuerza de la Irken.

Comprobaron toda la casa, estaba Gizard en su cuarto jugando videojuegos y la luz del baño encendida... Divine sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

-No está-trató de engañar a Zana-mejor le digo el otro año, vamos Irken Zana...-por los nervios le dijo nuevamente de esa manera, tomándola del brazo y caminando a la puerta.

-Podemos esperar-se soltó con el ceño fruncido- ¿dónde está su primitivo centro experimental? -Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Oye! ¡No cualquiera puede entrar ahí! -Le siguió con pánico, cuando entró en el recinto se encontró con un objeto extraño y metálico en la mesa de trabajo de su madre, que tenía conectados unos cables en las esquinas enlazado a una batería grande- ¿Qué rayos es esto...? -Miró sin atreverse a tocarlo-parece un proyecto de escuela.

- ¡Yo no soy cualquiera! ¡Yo soy la gran Zana! -Espetó molesta la extraterrestre mientras miraba el curioso objeto-ey... esto se me hace conocido-tomó sin cuidado el artefacto, Divine se sintió temblar en el lugar. No que no confiara en su novia, pero había que admitir que era un poquito torpe a veces... (Bueno... Casi siempre)-es como...-comenzó a susurrar cosas en Irken mientras tomaba las piezas y las cambiaba de lugar, utilizando algunas herramientas sobre la mesa-primitivo...-gruñó cuando decidió sacar un soldador láser de su PAK.

-Z-Zana...-Casi lloraba viendo el trabajo de su madre mutando poco a poco en las garras de la Irken que sonreía con el ceño fruncido, divirtiéndose cuál matemático haciendo un sudoku mientras re ajustaba todo, fusionándolo con objetos que sacaba de su PAK.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Divine? -Sintió un escalofrío tan fuerte que incluso llegó al punto de causarle dolor** (*)**, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer alta con el cabello a los hombros con una pequeña forma de guadaña encima, gafas por entre las que lograban verse algunas pestañas y una bata blanca marcando su estrecha cintura- ¿y qué hace tu amiga extranjera? -Se acercó con urgencia mientras la Irken entusiasmada no dejaba de agregar y quitar piezas.

-M-mamá, ella solo está...-Claro, buen día eligió Zana para destruir una de las máquinas de su madre.

- ¡Está listo! ¡La gran Zana lo hizo de nuevo! -Levantó el brazo en lo alto mostrando un pequeño cubo con un agujero al centro, que no se parecía en nada a la pieza de metal original.

-Es... Es...-La profesora Membrana miraba el invento en shock- ¡Es justo lo que quería hacer! -Tomó el cubo dirigiéndolo hacia unas cuantas tuercas que había en una mesa- ¿Cómo se...?

-Presione los costados al mismo tiempo-sonrió la Irken con orgullo y las manos en la cadera.

-Wow...-las dos humanas miraron asombradas como al hacer lo dicho las pequeñas piezas metálicas se metían por el agujero.

-Es un transportador, permite viajes por agujeros de gusano a distintos objetos-espetó con tranquilidad y un enorme orgullo creciendo todavía más.

-Eso era exactamente-comentó entusiasta la doctora-preparaba esto para el nuevo plan de descontaminación mundial, donde se mandará toda la basura por agujeros de gusano-miró a la extraterrestre-eres bastante lista... Creo que una amiga como tú podría ser buena influencia para mi loca hija.

-...-Vale, era el momento ¡Tú puedes Divine! ¡Tú puedes! -M-mamá...

-Oh, Zana no es amiga de Div-larva- ¡Aborten la misión! ¡Aborten! ¡Aborten! -Somos...-le cubrió la boca a la Irken con fuerza.

-Sí, bueno, aun no somos tan cercanas para llamarnos amigas y... -retiró la mano con un grito al sentir las poderosas mandíbulas mordérsela. Iba a reclamar al respecto, pero entonces se encontró con la mirada más fea que la extraterrestre le había dado nunca, ni en su época de enemistad la vio con tal molestia y... Dolor.

Soltó un bufido molesto y comenzó a irse sin decir una palabra, Divine comenzó a entrar en pánico, podía decir sin temor alguno a equivocarse que la Irken ya le había cortado la cabeza en su mente. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba a que no haya gritado en un ataque de enojo.

- ¡Zana! ¡Espera! -La extraterrestre se detuvo en la puerta y la miró con el ceño fruncido, podía ver las coletas moverse suavemente, sus antenas temblando de rabia.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres, humana apestosa? -Se le apretó el estómago... No era Divine ni Div-larva, volvía a "humana apestosa" y fue como recibir un certero gancho en la panza. No... No podía permitir que su relación volviera a esa enemistad, no lo soportaría.

Mordió su labio inferior con una horrible fuerza, casi haciéndolo sangrar. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Por un lado, podía contar todo y que su madre la odiara. Por el otro, era quedarse en silencio y que su novia la odiara... Mierda.

Miró a la Irken molesta en la puerta, esperando una respuesta. Luego dirigió sus ojos castaños hasta su madre, que con indiferencia del momento tenso de su hija tenía el cubo de tecnología Irken/Humana entre sus manos y trataba de salir.

-Hija, tú y tu amiga extranjera no pueden estar aquí, debo irme al laboratorio-las tres salieron, la mayor pasando entre las dos chicas, como si estuviera rompiendo algo entre ambas.

-Lo imaginé...-Masculló Zana muy enojada mientras se dirigía también hacia la puerta. Fue entonces que resultó jalada de un brazo.

- ¡Mamá! Tengo algo MUY importante que decirte, no, no puede esperar-se anticipó con la cara roja y expresión seria, aferrada al brazo de la alien junto a ella para infundirse valor.

-Rápido hija-se cruzó de brazos golpeando el pie muy rápido. Divine se puso peor. Tomó la mano de su novia dándole un pequeño apretón para calmarse.

-Mamá... I- Zana-suprimió el apodo que le llegaba como un tic cuando se ponía nerviosa-. Y yo no somos amigas...-se sintió más relajada cuando las garras apresaron su mano pálida dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas-Zana es mi novia...-volvió el nerviosismo al ver como la mayor ampliaba los ojos- ¡Y es una extraterrestre y... y...! ¡Y Gizard...! -Por suerte la Irken atinó a ponerle la mano enguantada sobre la boca antes de que se condenara. Por suerte no alcanzó a pensarlo bien o seguramente la habría callado con un beso.

- ¿Extraterrestre? -Enarcó la ceja la científica a punto de decir lo que opinaba sobre las cosas paranormales, cuando entonces Zana se quitó la peluca, sacándose las lentillas y luego tratando de subir las antenas lo más posible.

-Unidad madre de Div-larva...-espetó haciendo una pose erguida- ¡Zana es la mejor opción! Tal vez no sea la más alta-hizo una mueca al obligarse a admitirlo-ni la mejor soldado y puede ser que no haya conquistado ningún planeta... Pero Zana es lo mejor que podrá encontrar para Div-larva y... ¡Zana peleará por ella! -Sacó una especie de palo metálico de su PAK del que salían algunos rayos azules por la punta.

- ¡¿Zana qué haces?! -Divine trató de que bajara el arma.

-El modo de cortejo oficial Irken...-miró a la madre- ¿contra quién tiene que pelear Zana? Cuando dos Irken desean unirse, uno de ellos ha de luchar contra quien los más altos elijan... ¿no tendría que haberle dicho a tu unidad madre? -Estaba confundida.

-Zana, solo... Guarda eso-masculló mientras la mayor seguía sin reaccionar ante las noticias. La extraterrestre a regañadientes guardó su arma y siguió mirando a la Profesora Membrana, pensando seriamente ir a darle una descarga con su PAK para ver si seguía viva.

-No... No puedo creerlo-se sentó en el sillón llevándose la mano a la cabeza. La terrícola menor comenzó a desear que se desmayara para decirle que era una pesadilla cuando despertara-mi hija... A quien yo creí tan loca...-miró a Zana-ven acá.

La orgullosa Irken frunció el ceño y se acercó, haciendo una pose militar al llegar frente a ella. Tal vez ya no era parte del imperio, pero para ella la gente alta seguía siendo foco de respeto.

-Increíble...-la revisó un poco, haciendo que se tensara cuando movió sus antenas con ambas manos-. No parece ser un disfraz...-llevó su mano a la barbilla-mi... mi hija... ¡Mi hija está tan evolucionada! -Divine se sobresaltó ante eso, y resultó mayor la sorpresa al encontrarse en el abrazo estrecho de su madre.

- ¿Q-qué? -Seguía en estado de shock. Zana simplemente no entendía nada y eso la ponía de mal humor.

- ¡¿De qué rayos hablan?! ¡Díganselo a Zana! -Chilló tan fuerte que le dolieron sus propias antenas.

-Bueno, mi nueva nuera...-vale, eso fue extraño-es muy sencillo-. Sacó una pantalla flotante que mostró a varios cintíficos en un laboratorio con dos mujeres en enormes tubos de ensayo-los científicos hemos desarrollado una teoría. Como puedes ver aquí, en cuanto a forma evolutiva las... Hembras-decidió decir-son más desarrolladas que los machos, por lo que en un futuro creemos que sea posible-cambió a una imagen donde se veían dos chicas de la mano y mirándose con cariño-que los machos ya no sean necesarios, pudiéndose reproducir las hembras entre sí. **(**)**

-E-entonces... tú crees que por gustarme las mujeres estoy más evolucionada... ¿es eso? -Estaba muy roja, el tema era absolutamente incómodo.

-Exactamente-sonrió la mayor aunque no se notaba-estoy tan orgullosa ¡Espera a que los demás científicos sepan que tengo una hija tan evolucionada! -Saltaba como niña pequeña en su lugar, guardando la pantalla-y el que estés con esta...-no sabía cómo llamarla sin ofenderla-con Zana-dijo por fin- ¡Es lo mejor de todo! -Tomó fácilmente a la Irken de baja estatura-estás tan evolucionada que eres incapaz de relacionarte con seres de menor desarrollo, ¡Solo mira esto! -Le ve los ojos de cerca-puede ser una evolución insectoide, pero es evolución al fin y al cabo. Más de la que cualquier chica normal en la Tierra podría tener-la dejó caer con poca delicadeza por la emoción y la Irken chilló cuando el PAK impactó contra el suelo. Divine la abrazó antes de que hiciera algo que las dañara a las tres, en cambio, recibió una descarga eléctrica que le hizo pegar un pequeño salto, logrando hacer reír a Zana.

-Lo único malo... Es que no veo muy posible el tener nietos-las miró ladeando la cabeza varias veces. Divine se puso aun más roja-puede que tu cuerpo no haya evolucionado lo mismo que tu mente...

- ¿Reproducción? Es posible-respondió la extraterrestre como quien habla del clima-los Irken estamos programados para poder generar vida a partir del material genético de cualquier raza de cualquier universo en caso de que, después de determinado tiempo, no se detecten demasiados Irken en la cercanía, haciendo que el PAK crea que la raza se extinguió. Por lo que, en unos años, Zana estará calificada para portar los huevecillos de Div-larva.

La Irken se irguió orgullosa con las manos en la cintura. La humana menor no supo qué decir, sabía que la información en el PAK de Zana era incorrecta, por lo que era imposible decir si aquello era verdad... Dejaría que su madre quedara con la ilusión mientras tanto y pediría que no se hablara más del tema incómodo.

-Eh... Sí, eso-quiso terminar aquello pronto-entonces... Apoyas nuestra relación-le tomó la mano a la chica de piel verde mientras miraba a su madre.

-Exactamente-recordó que debía ir a trabajar y miró su reloj.

-No puedes decir lo que es Zana, para la sociedad solo será una chica lesbiana con problemas de piel-"lo que tampoco es bueno" se dijo.

-Sí, sí, como sea-se le fue el entusiasmo mientras caminaba nuevamente a la puerta con más prisa-entonces nos vemos en unos meses o... algo así ¡Adiós! -Se fue.

Divine suspiró y por fin el color normal de su cara volvió, se arrojó sobre el sofá, tirándose muy descuidadamente gracias a que estaba infinitamente más relajada que hace un par de horas.

-La gran Zana dijo que exagerabas-comentó soberbia la nombrada sentándose sobre su regazo. La joven Membrana sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Sí... Lo dijiste.

**-Fin-**

**(*) Vale, sé que a ustedes no les importa, pero esto del escalofrío lo puse porque es lo que a mi me pasa cuando me asusto y sorprendo al mismo tiempo.**

**(**) Esto está basado en algo me dijo un amigo, no sé si la teoría realmente la dijo un científico o él la inventó. Como sea, es solo un fic.**

xD esto sí es lo último (Por ahora...) ya me aburrí de escribir de Invasor Zim así que me voy a la siguiente categoría de mi ronda temática Yuri C= "Hetalia" ¿lo irónico del tema? También ese fic tiene que ver con Invasor Zim xD solo que de modo distinto.

Tuve unas ganas horribles de hacerlas sufrir y hacer que a último momento Divine eligiera seguir escondiendo la relación y se separara de Zana un tiempo, pero se iba a hacer demasiado largo y quiero seguir mis otros fics. Así que mejor dejo el drama un rato.

Aquí yo desde un pc que no es mío xD siento la maldita tentación de poner un símbolo Irken por wallpaper y decirle a mi tío que fue invadido por mi cuando me pregunte.

Casi lloré, en un momento se me borró un trozo de lo que escribí por mi ineptitud u.u si estuviera escribiendo en Word esto no pasaría... -suspira- no era muy largo pero igual dolió.


End file.
